Relaciones Francia-Israel/Francia
Presidentes franceses con mandatarios israelíes Emmanuel Macron= Emmanuel Macron Emmanuel Macron - Shimon Peres.jpg| Rencontre avec Shimon Peres. Moment de sagesse. @Emmanuel Macron on Twitter Benjamín Netanyahu - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| Emmanuel Macron y Benjamin Netanyahu tras su declaración conjunta en el palacio de los Campos Elíseos. (EFE/EPA/STEPHANE MAHE) |-| François Hollande= François Hollande François Hollande - Shimon Peres.jpg| French President Francois Hollande, right, welcomes Israeli President Shimon Peres at the Elysee Palace in Paris on March 8. (photo credit: Moshe Milner/ GPO/Flash90) Benjamín Netanyahu - François Hollande.jpg| Le président François Hollande a assuré à Israël la solidarité de la France contre les tirs de roquettes venant de Gaza, lors d’un entretien téléphonique avec le Premier ministre israélien Benjamin Netanyahu, selon un communiqué de l’Élysée publié mercredi. Photo : DR |-| Nicolas Sarkozy= Nicolas Sarkozy Nicolas Sarkozy - Shimon Peres.jpg| All smiles. Peres and Sarkozy (Photo: Reuters) Ariel Sharón - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| France's ruling party chairman meets Ariel Sharon. AP Archive Ehud Ólmert - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El presidente francés, Nicolas Sarkozy (d), escucha al primer ministro israelí, Ehud Olmert, en una sesión del Parlamento de Israel (EFE). Benjamín Netanyahu - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| 'I cannot bear Netanyahu, he's a liar,' Sarkozy told Obama. AP Photo |-| Jacques Chirac= Jacques Chirac Isaac Rabin - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin (L) shakes hands with French President Jacques Chirac (R) on July 2, 1993 in Paris. Jacques Chirac - Shimon Peres.jpg| Former French president Jacques Chirac (right) welcomes Shimon Peres at the Elysee Palace in Paris on April 18, 2005 ©Patrick Kovarik (AFP/File) Ehud Barak - Jacques Chirac.jpg| FRANCE: PARIS: ISRAELI PM BARAK VISIT AP Archive Ariel Sharón - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac a accueilli chaleureusement Ariel Sharon. Photo : AFP Ehud Ólmert - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac og Ehud Olmert ræða saman við Elysee höllina eftir fund sinn í dag Reuters Benjamín Netanyahu - Jacques Chirac.jpg| FORMER FRENCH PRESIDENT Jacques Chirac gestures as he talks with Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu before a bilateral meeting over security concerns in Lisbon in 1996. In recent days, Netanyahu sympathizers are looking to the ‘French Law’ whereby a sitting prime minister cannot be investigated for m. (photo credit:REUTERS) |-| François Mitterrand= François Mitterrand Golda Meir - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Golda Meir meets with French Socialist Party First Secretary Francois Mitterand on Mitterand's birthday. The meeting took place during the Socialist Party delegation's visit to Israel. Menachem Begin - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Francois Mitterrand (L) confers 04 March 1982 at Jerusalem Plaza hotel with Israeli Premier Menahem Begin. Mitterrand travelled in 1982 to Jerusalem to defend, in front of the Knesset, the principle of both a Palestinian state and an Israel reassured inside recognized and accepted borders. Isaac Shamir - Sin imagen.jpg| The Prime Minister of Israel Yitzhak Shamir and French President Francois Mitterrand in Palais de l'Elysee in Paris. They met during an Shamir's official visit on February 22, 1989. Isaac Rabin - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Francois Mitterrand (R) chats with Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin (L) during a meeting at the Elysee presidential palace, on July 6, 1994, in Paris. François Mitterrand - Shimon Peres.jpg| LANDES. François Mitterrand reçoit Shimon Peres (Ministre des affaires étrangères israélien), à Latche, le 3 septembre 1993. JEAN-LOUIS DUZERT |-| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing= Valéry Giscard d'Estaing Shimon Peres - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Shimon Peres sur Orange Vidéos. INA Fuentes Categoría:Francia-Israel